Forever
by Soph1198
Summary: Spencer and Toby suddenly became friends, but now their feelings for each other are getting stronger but are afraid to tell each other.  But with parents, Jenna and the mysterious -A will everything work out the way they want it to?
1. Intro

Intro

I have never liked the life that I live everyday. I don't hate it, well most of the time.

I've never had freedom, like alot of people. Stuck in my room for the duration of the day having to work on some project or homework from school. We don't normally alot of homework, I only get alot because my parents ask for it. They think it will help me get into Yale or Harvard, or some other top college. To be honest I don't care which college I go to, the only thing I want is to have the old Spencer Hastings back. Instead of what my parents have turned me into. The only thinfg they care about is what the rest of Rosewood think about them. They don't do anything for love, they do it for reputation. They have totally ruined my life in my opinion.

I used to be the girl who was smilely and bubbly, and loved hanging around with her friends. Everybody always used to come to me and ask for advise, I don't know why. I still hang around with some of my friends but mainly my closest friends like Aria, Hanna and Emily. We used to be so close, we still are but not as close when we were with Allison.

Allison Dilaurentis was the 'it' girl of our school. She was extremley popular and when it came to boys, she was the one to beat. But everything changed when she went missing, it seemed like she has dissapeared off the face of the earth. She was pictured on the news and was seen in missing children poster that were attached to every flat surface around town.

We always used to hang around with her. She was the only one I could talk to about my problems at home. Everytime we went to the mall we would play a game and decide to rate the guys by looks. That's how I got into boys.

And that's how I found Toby.

Toby Cavanaugh is the 'boy with the criminal record.' He was arrested and blamed for kidnapping and killing Ali. Everybody dispises him. He can't even walk down the street without getting weird looks and people crossing the road so they don't bump into each other.

That's where this friendship thing started. I had blamed Toby for Ali's dissapearence ever since he was arrested. But then the cases were dropped and he was let off. I knew when I found him in a dull and smelly alleyway crying one friday when I was walking home from school, he was not the person to blame.

That's where the problem started with me and my parents. My parents hate Toby, they think the same things about him as the rest of the town do. And when they started to find out that I was hanging out with him everything went down hill. They are trying to stop me I know they are, they would do anything to keep me away from him.

But it can't get any worse can it?

Well nobody knows.

And with the creppy texts being sent from the mysterious A, saying all kinds of things and Jenna, Toby's step-sister watching us 24/7, anything could happen.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stared out of the window watching the snow fall calmly to the ground. I think winter is always overated. To me the winter seems to last forever, all the cold weather and the dark nights. The only thing I look forward to is the week when my parents go on a skiing trip. That is the only time in the year I get to do whatever I want without my parents watching over me and always asking me where I am going and what I am doing.

And luckily this year Melissa, my annoying stuck up sister is going away with my parents for 'a family holiday.' Of course I'm not going, they think I have to much homework. To be honest I think thats the reason why they asked my teachers to give me extra, just so they can have Spencer Free time.

I sighed glad that I had finally finished all the homework I had to do today. And let me tell you that is alot.

Glancing at the clock, I realised it was 4 meaning that I have time to go to meet my friends. The only problem is most of them will be busy. Hanna will be busy shopping around with Mona, Aria will be hanging with Ezra and Emily will be practising for a swimming competition that she has next month, so that leaves me with one more person. Toby Cavanaugh. I know he isn't busy, he doesn't have any friends. Well apart from me and Emily. I probably won't be able to go to his house and he for sure can't come to mine. Jenna's at his house, and we don't want to try and sneak around there. Trust me should would sniff me out in a meer second.

Toby hates Jenna, it's not just like you brother- sister type of hate, it is real full on hatred. About a year ago rumours were going around that Toby had made Jenna sleep with him, we all believed it at the time. But it turns out it was actually the other way around. Toby hadn't wanted to do it, Jenna had. If he didn't she threatened him that secrets would be told and he didn't want that.  
>We all know that Jenna is spying on us, she thinks we have something to hide. We thought she was A a while ago, everytime we got a text from himher/it Jenna was always close by, which is just slightly suspicious. I know she's trying to make us break down, so we let out the secrets that we have been keeping for so long. But that's never going to happen.

Toby had agreed to help find out what's going on. He lives with Jenna 24/7 and he knows how to keep things from her. It's the easiest option.

I don't listen anymore to what my parents say about Toby, I know the real him. They believe what everybody else does in this town.

I feel sorry for him. I always used to hate him , thinking he murdered Ali and did many other bad things. But the day that I saw him in an alleyway crying, was the turning point. I never thought he would be the type of person who would break down crying, he just doesn't look like that time. We talked and talked in that alleyway and I apoligised to him saying that I was so sorry for not believing in what he said. And from that day our friendship has gotten stronger.

I've met him on the off ocasion at the park and even once at his house when Jenna had gone shopping with her parents.

But all of that stopped when I left my phone in the kitchen and my parents decided to go and read my texts. You can't keep secrets in the Hastings household. They saw that I had got alot of texts from Toby saying that he will meet me at the abandoned park and other places where nobody hardly ever goes. My parents were livid. They were trying to stop me seeing him but so far it hasn't worked. Just saying to me "don't go to visit that boy, you know what our rules are they have to gain mine and veronicas trust first and he has deffinately not suceeded and never will," will not actually stop me from seeing him.  
>It's not like they are going to put hidden cameras around the house and spy on me while they are going on holiday, and trust me they have done that before.<br>I get to have 1 week where I can do whatever I want, and hang out with Toby as much as I like, but unfortunately I have to wait three days.

I placed my homework neatly on my organised desk and decided to change into something more comfy, other than my jeans and my top. I put on some sweat pants and a top with a tie and waist coat and stared at my self in the mirror. I gave myself a mental aproval and grabbing my bag I wandered downstairs.

Who cares if I don't follow the rules just one time. As, I was practically running down the stairs really excited to get some freedom, I noticed my parents were in the living room, which I walk past on my way to the door. I slowed down and braced myself for the questions to come my way.

"Where are you going Spencer, you better have finished all of your school work?" My father asked me.  
>I sighed, just knowing where this conversation is going to go. "Yes dad I've done my school work, I'm just going to hang out with one of my friends."<br>I walked over to the door and was about to turn the knob when my mother spoke.  
>"Who are you going to see Spencer?" She gave me a death glare, and I knew I had to tell her who I was going to see. But I just can't because if I do they will never let me out of their sight.<br>"I said a friend" A sarcastic tone just edged my voice.  
>"It better not be that boy, he's bad for you Spencer I don't want to think of what bad things he could do to you, if I find out your with him, your going to be punished."<p>

After those words came out of my fathers mouth I just broke, my anger boiling over. "You don't know him, he didn't kill Ali the charges were dropped remember? And I don't care if I see him, you don't really care about me, all you care about is what the other posh stuck up snobs in Rosewood think of you, and I've had enough! If I was seen with Toby you know that it would ruin your reputation because you think that they will think I have something to do with Ali dissapearing. Anyway what are you going to do if I see him? Lock me inside my room? Or turn your head to disgusted to even look at me, like you normally do?"

And with that I shut the door with such a force that I'm suprised the door didn't fall off. I ran and ran trying to get as far away from that house and my parents as I possibly could. Tears were falling sliding down my cheeks making my maskara run. If anybody saw me now they would probably scream and run away on terror.

I texted Toby-

_Hey is it alrite if i come over, just had fight with parents and I need to get away?_

_-Spencer_

Quickly I got a reply back-

_Soz Jenna's here, I'll meet you at the park in 5_

_-Toby_

I grinned. I always know that Toby will be there when I need him and I'll be there if he needs me.

I entered the park a few minutes later. No body was around. It was to cold to be playing on the slides or swings. As, I turned round that corner that lead me to Toby's secret place butterflies appeared in my stomach.

Toby was standing there. A concerned look on his face. Sprinting towards him as fast as I could I embraced him in a hug and let the tears fall. But I instantly felt better with being in his arms.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I hope the story is ok, I only wrote it really quickly. I'm sorry if it's short, I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Please Read and Review!<p>

Sophie


	3. Chapter 2

We hugged for what seemed like an eternity, it made me feel warm and safe. Things that I have not been feeling for a while.

Ever since Ian, Melissa's boyfriend came to live with us, it's made me feel unsafe.

It all started a couple of years ago before Ali went missing, Melissa and Ian were going out at the time. My mum and my sister had gone out for a day shopping, leaving me and Ian all by ourselves.

*Flashback*

"Ugh," I grunted as I hit the ball so hard, it flew straight up in the air and landed in the corner of the net.

I've been practising all day, waiting for the moment to arrive when I hit it in the corner of the net. The hockey tryouts for this year is next week and I have to be my best, otherwise I'm not going to get onto the team.

As, I was positioning myself for the next hit I heard the back door slide open, I knew who it was straight away, there was only me and Ian in the house.

Straightening up I turned towards him, a big grin plastered on my face.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Ian asked me, I rolled my eyes. Isn't it obvious?

"Just practising for the hockey tryouts next week, I need to be the best I can be." Turning back around I positioned myself to hit the ball, I was about to hit it when Ian walked over to me.

"Here let me show you how to hit the ball accurately," Ian's one of the sportiest people I know, he can probably play any sport and he would be amazing at it.

Getting ever closer to me he wrapped one arm around my waist and placed one hand over mine on the hockey stick. I didn't realise he was that close, until I could feel his breath tickling my next. I gasped, not having a clue what he was trying to do.

Our arms moved in sync, as he hit the ball. It flew and landed straight into the top corner of the net. I watched it as it landed slowly to the ground, and praised myself, even though I had, had help it was still the best I had done yet.

I stopped all my train of thoughts when suddenly I felt something press against my neck. Ian was still in the same position , not having moved an inch. It wasn't for a few seconds until I realised it was Ian's lips pressing against my neck. My heart raced and my breath came out in gasps .What is he doing?

But then a strange urge came over me but I soon stopped myself. I can't kiss him, he's my sisters boyfriend. But images kept running through my mind of when my sister has ever betrayed me or been mean to me, and I didn't care anymore.

I slowly swivelled my hips and turned around to face him. Our foreheads were touching and our lips were just mere millimetres apart.

And slowly we moved closer, and soon enough our lips had met and we were kissing each other, everything went through my mind at once, but I just blanked it out, not in the mood to think about bad things right now. We made out for a few minutes, until Ian realised he had to go to the sports center to collect somehting. We broke apart, just staring at each other.

" Look I've got to go, I'll see you on the field on Tuesday." Winking at me, he turned around and walked away. Ian works part time at Rosewood high school as a pe coach.

As, he left, my whole world came crashing down.  
>"Ok gross!" The voice startled me and I turned around to find Allison standing there, with a disgusted look on her face. Oh no what am I going to do now.<br>"What did you see?" I asked her. But she didn't have to answer, I already knew she saw everything.

And a girl + a big mouth isn't good. Right?

*End of Flashback*

Everytime I think of that moment I get shivers running down my spine. I know however hard I try to keep that image out of my head, it still wound't go. Those three minutes will stay with me for the rest of my life.

After a while me and Toby pulled apart, the tears were now starting to stop, but I couldn't help but notice the wet mark that was on his t-shirt. I sniffled and tried to put a smile on my face, it felt forced and fake, but I knew I had to lighten the mood somehow.  
>"I'm sorry about your shirt."<br>"It's fine don't worry about it, now are you going to tell me what it going on?" He looked concerened. But I knew that I wasn't in the right state of mind to tell him and this precise moment.  
>"Look can we just go somewhere, I need to get away from my parents for a while, the longer I'm gone the more the'll think about it. Toby gave me a what-an-earth-are-you-talking-about look but I just shook my head and by that he knew that I didn't want to talk about it.<br>"How about we go to this motel, nobody hardly ever stays there it'll give us sometime to get away from everything." He wiped the stranded tears off my face and _I_ nodded my head. It sounded like a good idea to get away from everything and not think about whats happened in the past couple of hours.

"How are we gonna get there, my mum and dad will get suspicious if they realise my truck is gone?" He had am amused look on his face, and I knew exactly what he was thinking. "There is no way I am riding on your motorbike."  
>"Is Spencer Hastings scared." I was petrified, but me being my stubborn self I totally denied it.<br>"No I'm not scared, it's just that I'll get cold, it's winter of you haven't realised already." Toby knew that I was lying. He looked down and then I suddenly noticed that I had about 5 layers of clothes on.  
>"Spencer I know your lying, you've got 5 layers of clothes on, your not going to be cold. You haven't ridden on a bike before have you?" I knew that I had lost this conversation so I shook my head, my cheeks turnung a bright shade of red.<br>He let out a chuckle. "Look if you hold on to me you won't fall off and I promise to not drive to fast." I could tell that he was telling the truth, so I gave in.  
>"Fine lets go."<p>

I followed him to where his moterbike was stood. He helped me get on and told me not to worry, but I was born to worry, so there is no point in really saying that to me.  
>After I had settled myself at on the back of the moterbike Toby climbed on. Instantly I wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling his body tense at my touch. I could feel his well defined abs, which brought to me a strange feeling that I had never felt before.<p>

We drove all the way to the other side of town. The freezing cold wind was blowing against my face making it feel num and sore. I knew that this was the best place to go. My parents would never think that I would go to the other side of town, this is where there are more run down houses and a higher amount of crime. But I knewI was safe with Toby.

When we finally reached the motel I could see why not many people stay here. The paint on the walls was flaking away and everything looked like it got stuck in the 70's and hasn't changed since.

I struggled to get off the motorbike, Toby being not much help as he was laughing at me. When I had finally got off we wandered over to one of the far rooms. It was hidden, trees surrounding it. It didn't look as run down as the rest of the motel.

"I normally come here, when things get bad at home or I just need some time to think, it's away from everything and everybody." He grabbed a key from his trouser pocket and opened the door.

Inside it didn't look very moddern, the wallpaper was a disgusting colour and so was the carpet. But I didn't mind. It's somewhere to sleep.

I sat down on the bed and glanced around the room, I felt the bed dip next to me as Toby sat down.  
>"Look there isn't much to do here, but we could play a game of scrabble." I liked that idea, I'm normally very competitive.<br>"I am so going to beat your ass." I said to him but he just looked at me.  
>"Oh it's so on."<p>

And thats what we played all afternoon and evening until Toby won. Unfortunately.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I gave him a I'll-kill-you-later look and grabbed the top pulling it in to my body and hugging it. Even from a distance I could tell it smelt like Toby, that made me feel calm again, like I had been earlier, and before I had the argument with my parents.

"Ok I'm going into the bathroom to change, you can get changed in here." I nodded my head and he wandered into the bathroom. He attempted to close the door, but I got stuck half way, so he left it. Leaving me in full view of him getting changed. But I got side tracked with what happened a minute ago. When Toby started flirting with me, I actually enjoyed it. I got butterflies in my tummy, which I've never had befrore. And that's slightly worrying.  
>Am I falling for him? I better not be. I know he's the only person that I can trust in and talk to right now. And anyway the relatinship thing probably wouldn't work. My parents would be furious if they found out, probably chaining me to something so I can't go anyway. Why am I thinking about us being together? There is only a friendly relationship going on between us, I hope.<p>

I sat there for a while thinking about Toby. But I stopped when I turned towards the bathroom. Toby was just taking his top off, he took it off slowly, like he knew I was watching. His well defined arm muscled and six pack came into view and I gasped. Nobody has ever had that effect on me but he has, just his six pack is enough to make any girl run to him from a 100 mile radius.  
>But then he started to take off his trousers, so I turned around quicky. I don't think I could take anymore, especialy seeing him just in his boxers.<br>I got dressed after I got sidetracked, Toby was still in the bathroom, so I didn't have to rush.  
>I loved the t-shirt it was snug and warm and the smell of him would surely make me sleep.<p>

I laid on the bed after I had got changed, and waited for Toby . I wondered off into my own little world, something that I have done alot recently, and thought about if my parents had started worrying where I had gone yet. They'll probably enjoy me not being around them for a while. It's likw when I was seven all over again.  
>I had run away, but only just down the road. I was probably gone for about 12 hours and when it got dark, I chickened out and went back home. It turned out my parents or Melissa hadn't even noticed I'd gone. That was what made me realise I was the least favourite child, and I've always been like that since.<p>

I was brought out of my daydream when Toby opened the bathroom door. His pj bottoms hung low on his waist, so his abbs were in full view. He wandered over and sat on the other side of the bed.

"You've never told me what happened earlier with your parents, what was it about?" He had a sympathetic look on his face. I knew I had to tell him, but it could hurt him to know that my parents think the same things about him like the rest of the town does.  
>"You," I whispered, he gave me a confused look.<br>"Me?"  
>"Yeah, my parents don't think it's a good idea that we hang out, they think the same things the rest of the town does, they would do anything to stop me, but I'm not letting that happen." It was all silent when I finished speaking, Toby's face showed a sign of sadness, but I know he was trying to cover it up.<br>"Look I'm not going to let them take me from you, you're my friend, I know you didn't kill Ali, your innocent, and I'm trying to make my parents believe that I know the real you, but it's not working." I looked up at him and stared into his eyes, the sadness was still there.  
>"I'm glad that your not like everybody else in the town, they believe all these rumours that get passed from one person to another, but at least I get to keep my most favourite person on my side." I don't know why but those words seemed to touch a sensitive spot and I felt my eyes welling up with tears. Noticing straight away he pulled me closer to him and embraced me in a hug.<p>

We hugged for what felt like hours but was only minutes. By the time we had stopped hugging my eyes were red from crying and my makeup was probably running.  
>"Thanks for that, it's just nobody's ever said that to me," I said between sniffling.<br>"We probably better go to sleep now, because I've got to get up early in the morning, Jenna wants me to go and do something for her din't ask me what beause I have no idea," at the sound of Jenna's name I tenced up. He realised and rubbed my back trying to soothe me.

We talked for a little while longer, about everything that's been going on with Allison's disapearance and murder to our favourite bands. Just having someone I can casually talk to about anything makes me feel happier. I know he will listen. He's been through alot of things that I have. We stopped talking when we both felt tired. I snuggled up in the covers, and soon drifted off to sleep with Toby next to me. I wish everyday would be like tonight, where I can have fun and not think about the problems I'm going through right now.

I dreamed. I dreamed about him, the boy who's changing my life for the better.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, Im sorry if it's to short and my spellings are probably bad. I'll probably go back and edit all of the chapters sometime and try and make them better, but I dont know when.<p>

Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to the birds chirping and the sun shining through the curtains, making me squint. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, I sighed, ugh it's 8 in the morning, what teenager wakes up at this time? Well apparantly I do now.  
>Sleepily, I tried to get off the bed, thats now given me back ache, but as soon as I tried to get up I flopped back down. That was when I realised my hand was trapped under Toby's arm. Somehow during the night I'd decided to move closer to Toby and wrapped my arms around him, maybe a little bit to close for comfort.<br>Carefully, I lifted his arm and freed my hand, trying not to wake him up. I looked at him. He looked so peaceful, like nothing was bothering him, where as in reality he was going through a rough patch, where nearly everybody in the town hates him and he has a sister who we all think is hidding things, and knows everything, even though she's blind. Which to me is slightly freaky.

After retriving my hand from under Toby's arm, I slowly and gently got off the bed. My plan was to get dressed and leave pretty early, so that I could get home and confront my parents, so I get it over and done with. I don't know what type of punishment i'll get this time.  
>I got dressed in the things that I wore yesterday because I didn't bring anything with me. I tried to get dressed before Toby woke up, but that idea failed. I was just about to put my trousers on when he decided to wake up. Unfortunatley I was only in my bra and knickers, which made me slightly embarassed.<br>"Ugh morning, what time is it?" He sleeply asked me, still facing the other wall.  
>"Oh only about 8 I decided to get up early."<br>"Why-" Suddenly he stopped talking. And that was when I decided to turn around and fully embarass myself. He was facing me a look of shock on his face, it was obviously to much for him first thing in a morning.  
>"I was just getting dressed." I told him sheepishly. The shocked look had dissapeared off his face and now a smile was appearing.<br>"I don't mind, I like the view from over here." I blushed a bright shade of red. He never used to have an effect on me like that, I would always make flirty coments back just as a joke. Now it's replaces with butterflies in my tummy, like I had last night.  
>"Oh ha ha, your halarious, I'm going into the bathroom."<br>"Ohhhh that's not fair, I was enjoying that." He sounded like a five year old who had just been sent to bed early. I just laughed and walked into the bathroom, to finish getting changed.  
>I got changed in a record time and then went back to Toby. I dedided to keep his t-shirt. I need something to comfort me when I'm worrying about something or my parents are arguing with me. The t-shirt smell of him, so all I have to think about is hugging him and it should stop me panicking.<p>

I went back to Toby in the other room, and saw that he was now dressed aswell in the same clothes he wore yesterday.  
>"Hey, I think I better go now, I know it's early, but I want to get the argument with mu parents over and done with so I can go and hang out with Emily, Aria and Hanna." He just nodded in agreement.<br>"I'll walk you home."  
>"Arh you don't have to do, I think I'm capable of walking home," but obviously Toby being Toby he didn't listen to word I just said. He can be more stuborn than me sometimes.<p>

It was a pretty nice day outside, the sun was shining on me making me feel hot and there was a slight breeze which intsantly cooled me down again.

We turned to face each other, "If it gets to uncomfortable at home, I can stay here another night." He gave me a concerened look, one that I don't get that often.  
>" I might actually take you up on that." I told him with a smile on my face. Who knows how things will go at home.<br>"I'm sorry that last night was a wash, it's just that things got pretty tense at home."  
>"It wasn't a total wash out, it was actually pretty fun kicking your ass at scrabble." He has a smug look on his face. An expression I have been seeing alot lately.<p>

At that moment I could tell Toby was doing something. He suddenly went silent, and I could tell he was waiting to do something.  
>I was confused until he started to lean in , moving ever closer to me. Oh No! Oh No! What is he doing? I can't kiss him.<br>But something inside of me was telling me to go for it but my brain was saying no.  
>He was moving closer and closer, and soon enough our foreheads were touching.<p>

After a few seconds I decided to go with the feeling, and before I knew it our lips had met.  
>Our lips moved in sync as we made out for what felt like an eternity. Feelings like electric shocks shot through my whole body. It suprised me, I'd never felt that with a guy before. Not that i've been with alot of guys before, because I haven't.<br>We pulled apart after a while and placed our foreheads together, trying to catch out breathes.  
>"I was not expecting that," I told him in barely a whisper.<br>"Me neither." He slowly said, his face softening.  
>Unfortunately, this moment had to end and before I knew it he stepped away and was about to walk inside, when I remembered what he sais a few minutes ago-<br>"Hey it was not a complete ass kicking by the way." I told him matter of factly.  
>Turning around he laughed, "Bye spencer." And wandered back inside.<p>

I just stood there, totally in shock. What on earth just happened?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, I'm sorry if it's not very good I wrote it really quick. Please read and review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The door to my house was slightly a jar when I finally got there. I knew that my parents were home, their car was parked in the driveway, like any other day. But today I just wished it was different, maybe go forward in time to when my parents go on holiday.

I walked in quietly, trying not to diturb anybody, if they hear me they'd come running like a pack of puppies. My Mum was in the kitchen, making breakfast and my dad was sitting in the living room reading todays paper. They looked like a normal family, well as normal as they'd ever get, like their goody twoshoes daughter didn't storm out of the house last night and stay with the towns 'criminal.'

Closing the door quietly, I made a run upstairs, hearing my parents call after me, "Spencer wait. Spencer!" My dad shouted at me, but I didn't listen and ignored them, shutting my door in their faces.  
>The one problem was, I kind of forgot to lock the door in the process.<p>

My parents barged through the door with so much force that I thought the hinges would break off. An angry look was platered across both of their faces, and I could tell that I was in deep trouble.  
>I perched down on my bed, knowing that their was no way I could get out of this mess.<br>"Where were you Spencer, we were worried sick." Oh yeah of course they were, that's why when I got back home they wre pacing backwards nd forwards with sheer worry, waiting for me to return.  
>"Oh yeah of course you were," I exclaimed sarcastically, rolling my eyes.<br>"Spencer do not be sarcastic with me young lady, now where were you last night?" If my dad got any angrier, steam would be coming out of his ears.  
>"Out with a friend."<br>"Who, it better have not been Toby."  
>"No I was with Hanna, at her house."<br>"No you weren't we rang Hanna last night, she siad that she hadn't see you." I stopped dead. Busted. "Now tell me who you were with otherwise your grounded, and won't be aloud to see anybody."  
>I thought about it for a minute, if I was grounded I wouldn't be able to see anyone where as, if I told them the truth, the would only ban me from seeing Toby. But I don't want to stop seeing Toby, because he's the only one thats there for me.<br>"Fine I was with parents showed a sign of disgust.  
>"Where did you go with him?" Why don't I just tell them all my secrets as well, while I'm going.<br>"A motel on the other side of town, and before you ask, no we didn't do anything."  
>"Did you listen to anything we said to you? I told you not to be seen with Toby, he's got a bad record, your going to be punished for it, and I don't care if it's the winter vacation."<br>I stood up, planning to get out what I have been wanting to say for ages, but I knew that that would make things worse.  
>"So what are you going to do to me?" I could tell my Dad hadn't thought that far yet, he turned to my Mum who had the same thinking face on as my dad.<br>"Me and your Mum are going into the other room, to agree on a punishment, we'll be back in a few minutes." They left the room leaving me on my own.

A few seconds later my phone buzzed, telling me that I had a text. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and opened the text. As, soon as I opened the text I knew exactly who it was from-

_Toby and Spencer sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G! Looks like Rosewoods found it's newest Romeo and Juiliet, and you know how that story ends.  
>I'm watching you<em>

_-A_

I stopped reading the text and started to panic. How can A know that me and Toby kissed. What if A tells people, especially my parents, it could end badly for both of us.

Five minutes later my parents walked back into my bedroom with a strict look on their faces, and I could tell that the punishment was not going to be good.  
>"Me and your Mum have decided on your punishment." They paused for a few seconds.<br>"So?" I think I braced myself for what punishment they were give me.  
>"Your grounded for a week and were taking your phone away, if this happens again the punishment is going to be 10 times worse."<p>

Handing them my phone I sighed and watched as they walked out and down the stairs. Who knew hanging around with the 'bad' boy has so many conciquences?

* * *

><p>thanks for reading, I should hopefull update in the next day or so. Please Read and Review!<p> 


End file.
